


Code: Endgame

by AnimalLover33



Category: Code Lyoko, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalLover33/pseuds/AnimalLover33
Summary: A sequel to Code: Red and Black. Follow Yumi and Natasha through the events that lead up to the snap. Go through what happens during the five years after the snap. And what happens after everyone is brought back.





	1. The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Warning major character death. But not the character you think.  
Warning #2 lemon later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers nor Code Lyoko.

Chapter 1  
The Snap

It's a beautiful April day in Louisville Kentucky. And Yumi Ishiyama is checking on Steve and Natasha's house. At the beginning of the year which is 2018. Steve and Natasha left to go to try to reunite the Avengers team. Thanks to the accords being revised. Natasha had cut her hair and dyed it blonde. Steve and Natasha had come back in March for Jeremie and Aelita's wedding. Yumi didn't mind getting the mail and checking on her friend's house. Yumi missed Natasha but also didn't blame. Natasha and Steve for trying to reunite the team. After getting the mail and checking on things. Yumi exited the house closed the door and locked it. The blacked haired woman walked down the sidewalk. Once she got to the side of the road. She turned and walked in the direction of her Ulrich's house.

Since it is a beautiful day Yumi had walked the two miles from here and Ulrich's house to Natasha's and Steve's house. She is enjoying the air laced with the scent of flowers. Yumi is also enjoying the sight of the flowers, flowering, trees, and the Kentucky blue grass. She also hoped to see the horses at the farm. That is between her house and Steve and Natasha's house. Luckily as she walked along she could see the horses in the pasture. She went up to the fence and started making kissing noises. The horses heard the kissing noises and picked their heads up. They walked over to the fence. Yumi smiled and started petting them. Only two horses came up to the fence but that's ok. One is chestnut with a white stripe. And the other is a silver grey. 

Suddenly Yumi heard her cell phone go off in her pocket. She stopped petting the horses and took her phone out of her pocket. It's a text message from Ulrich. It read: Yumi I know that you're enjoying yourself. But you might want to get back here as soon as possible. There is something on the news that you have to see. Yumi put her sell phone back in her pocket. She jogged the rest of the way home. Once home she went into the living room. Where she saw Ulrich watching TV. She sat down next to him and and asked.

"What's going on?" 

Ulrich pointed at the TV and said " There has been and alien attack in New York and Tony Stark is missing."

Yumi looked at the TV and sure enough The reporter is talking an alien attack in New York. And that Tony Stark and Doctor Strange are missing. Ulrich asked "Do you know where Steve and Natasha are Yumi?" Yumi shook her head "I have no idea where they are Ulrich." 

What Yumi doesn't know is that Steve and Natasha. Have found Wanda and Vision and are flying to Wakanda. To seek help from T'challa because. Wanda and Vision were attacked by aliens as well and Vision is injured. And it seems like that they were after Vision's mind stone on his forehead. But Yumi couldn't help but worry about her friend. And she has every right to be. Because there is an evil heading to Earth. That is after the mind stone. 

Two days later in Wakanda T'challa has united all of the tribes to fight the evil that is about to come. Steve's best friend Bucky who has been staying in Wakanda to get some help. Has a new vibranium arm. And is happy to be reunited with Wanda. Has decided to join in on the fight. T'challa's sister Shuri is trying to remove the mind from Vision's forehead. Outside the tribes of warriors are armed and ready to go. Steve, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, and Bruce who is in the Hulkbuster armor. Are also ready to fight. Five minutes later T'challa told Shuri to open a section of the barrier and the battle is on. Suddenly a beam of light appeared in the middle of the battle field. Then Thor with his ax Stormbreaker, Rocket, and Groot appeared.

Quickly the three new comers joined the fight. Wanda was forced to join in. When some giant saw like machine started running across the battlefield. Ten minutes later Vision was forced out of the palace. Bruce saw that Vision was forced outside. And called out on the comms "Guys Vision was forced outside." Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda heard Bruce's call and headed to go help Vision. Bruce was closet so went to go help Vision. Once he found Vision he also saw Thanos. Within the Hulkbuster armor Bruce said "Thanos there is no way in hell. That we are going to alow you to get the mind stone." With that said Bruce did his best. To keep Thanos away from Vision. But Thanos though the Hulkbuster into a rock wall. And used the stones he has. To have the Hulkbuster amour become encased in stone. 

Thanos walked toward Vision but Falcon and Natasha showed up. To try to stop him. Thanos used the power stone to send Falcon flying. Then he used the stones to trap Natasha in tree roots. Just then Steve stepped in to keep Thanos busy. Wanda found Vision and he begged her to destroy the mind stone. The young woman started to cry "No Vision if I do that you will die. And I care about you to much to do that." 

Vision looked at Wanda caringly "I care about you to. I wish there was time or another way but there isn't. Please destroy the stone." With tears in her eyes Wanda started destroy the stone with her magic. Not long after she started. Thanos had knocked out Steve and has come over to try to stop Wanda. But she held up one hand in front of Thanos to keep him at bay. While with her hand she continued to destroy the stone. Soon Wanda destroyed the stone. Thanos patted Wanda away like a fly. He used the time stone to reverse time. To before Wanda destroy the stone. Thanos ripped the mind stone from Vision's forehead. Then he put it on the gauntlet.

Now Thanos has all six infinity stones. Suddenly Stormbreaker came flying and went into Thanos's chest. Thor appeared and started shoving Strombreaker further into the mad Titan's chest. As Thor did that Thanos gasped "You... should have gone for the head." With that said Thanos held up his hand that has the gauntlet on it and snapped his fingers. After he did that the gauntlet is damaged and is smoking. Thor looked at Thanos and asked "What did you do?" Thanos didn't say anything he opened a portal and disappeared. People all around battlefield started turning to dust. Steve who was back up on his feet. Looked behind him to see Bucky. All the ex assassin said was "Steve." And turned to dust.   
Just then Natasha realized what was happening. She had found Steve and he was more or less ok. But then she wondered if Yumi was ok. And wondered who else was was turning to dust.


	2. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers nor Code Lyoko.

Chapter 2  
The aftermath

Meanwhile in Louisville Kentucky Jeremie and Aelita had just gotten home from their honeymoon. They where putting their suitcases on the bed. Suddenly Jeremie saw Aelita turn to dust before his very eyes. The blonde male panicked "What the heck is going on? Aelita where did you go?" Still panicking Jeremie left the bedroom and went looking for his cell phone. Just down the road Yumi is in the Kitchen. She has just got done putting the clean dinner dishes away. When suddenly the Japanese woman could sense that something is very wrong. So she called out to Ulrich "Hey Ulrich is it just me or does something fell off to you?" When she didn't get and response Yumi left the kitchen and into the living room.

She was puzzled when she didn't see Ulrich sitting on the couch. So Yumi went from room to room looking for Ulrich but couldn't find him. Just then she heard her cellphone ringing. She found it and answered it "Hello." She could hear Jeremie on the other end ask" Yumi what the heck is going on? I just saw Aelita turn to dust right in front of me!"

Yumi chocked back her fears and said "I don't what's going on Jeremie. And I'm starting to wonder if Ulrich turned to dust too. Because I can't find him anywhere."   
Just then Yumi heard a beep so she said "I'll talk to you later I have another call." She hung up with Jeremie with Jeremie. The woman pressed a button and said "Hello." On the other end Yumi heard Natasha gap.

"Oh my god you're ok and you didn't turn to dust!!" 

Yumi whimpered "Oh Natasha what is going on?"

"I'll explain later now who is left? asked Natasha.

"Just Jeremie and I Aelita and Ulrich are gone." replied Yumi chocking back tears. 

Natasha could tell that Yumi is upset but she said "Call Jeremie the two of you pack some clothes and also pack your valuables that you don't want stolen." Yumi hung up with Natasha and sent a text message to Jeremie. Then she got out of suitcases. In one suitcases she packed some clothes. And in the other she packed her and Ulrich's valuables that she didn't want stolen. Just as she got don'e packing the black haired woman. Heard knocking at her front door. She stopped and listened and knew it was Natasha. Natasha used a special knock whenever she came to visit. Yumi jogged through the house to the front door. The Japanese woman threw open the door then wrapped her arms around Natasha. 

Natasha wrapped her arms around Yumi and two woman hugged each other tight.   
"Are you ok sestra?" asked Natasha.

Overwhelmed with emotion Yumi started crying and said "No I'm not ok."

The two woman have known each other for so long. And get along so well. That they call each other sister or best friend in both Russian and Japanese. Just then Yumi heard rapid pounding. She pulled away and asked "What is going on?" Natasha wiped some Yumi tears away. 

"Steve and Rhodey are covering your windows with plywood. Bruce and Thor are doing the same thing at Bucky and Wanda's house. And at our house as well. Now go get your suitcases. So we can go get Jeremie." Natasha replied.

Yumi went back her bedroom and got her suitcases. Then she went outside she closed an locked the door. Steve came over and nailed plywood over the door. Yumi put her suitcases in her car. Then she got in and followed Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey to Jeremie's house. Jeremie greeted his friends with tears in his eyes. Yumi tried to clam him down while Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey got to work. After Jeremie calmed down got his suitcases and put them in Yumi's car. After Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey were done. They walked over to Jeremie and Yumi. Natasha gave Jeremie a quick hug.

Then said "Thor and Bruce are done at our place. They are on their way to the compound."

"Where are we going? And what is going on?" asked Jeremie.

"We are going to the Avengers compound in up state New York. We will explain when we get there." Natasha replied.

Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey got into Steve's truck. And Yumi and Jeremie got into Yumi's car. Yumi followed Steve on the back roads of Kentucky and through Virginia. They drove until they got to tired to drive. Steve pulled over and traded seats with Natasha. Yumi also pulled over and treated seats with Jeremie. They they got back on the road. Just as the sun started to rise when they pulled into the Avengers compound. They parked their vehicles in the garage. Yumi and Jeremie got their bags and followed Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey into the compound. Natasha showed them to their rooms. Then she showed them around the compound. After the tour Jeremie and Yumi saw who was left.  
Which was Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, and Rocket. Steve walked up to Bruce and asked "How's it going with the pager?"  
Bruce sighed "It is still sending out a signal?"

Yumi raised and eyebrow and looked at Natasha. The blonde woman said "We found an old pager when we went looking for Fury."

Jeremie sat down and asked "I would like to know what is going on?"

Steve sighed " To make a long story short. A mad Titan know as Thanos got all 6 of what are called infinity stones. He wanted to wipe out half of all life in the universe. We tried to stop him but he was to much for us. He snapped fingers and did what he wanted to do. We just don't know where Stark and Peter Parker are. Let alone if they turned to dust also."  
"Oh my god no my dear sweet Aelita is gone." cried Jeremie.

Yumi teared as well and hugged Jeremie. Just then Bruce came into the room. He looked at Steve and said "Steve the pager stopped sending the signal." Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey followed Bruce into the lab. They all saw that the pager had stopped working.

"We've bypassed the batteries." said Bruce

"So rebut it and send the signal again." argued Steve

"Even if I did we don't know who is on the other end." Bruce advised

"Fury did and I trust judgment." replied Natasha

Natasha went to turn around to leave the lab. She almost ran into a long haired blonde haired woman. Who is wearing a red, blue, and gold suit. She looked at the woman in front of her and asked "Where is Fury?"

"Who are you?" And how do you know Fury?" asked Natasha

"My name is Carol Danvers. I've known Fury for a long time." replied the woman

What is left of the Avengers plus Rocket. Sat down with this new person. They got to know her and she got know them. Then Natasha introduced Carol to Yumi, Pepper, and Jeremie. While eating dinner that night Pepper stood up and looked at everyone. Everyone noticed and stopped eating and looked at Pepper. 

"I've decided to tell you all. What I was going to tell Tony. That day that New York was attacked. And wound up on the ship. I was going to tell him that I'm pregnant." announced Pepper

Everyone gasped ad took turns congratulating Pepper. She smiled and looked at Carol. 

"I know we don't know each other very well. But I was wondering if you could go out into space and search for Tony?" Pepper asked

"Yes I will help you Pepper. But keep and in mind he could have turned into dust. And it could take me a while to find him. If he didn't." advised Carol

"I know that there is a chance that he could have turned to dust. And I know that there is chance that he is alive. And he could be in trouble. replied Pepper  
Carol nodded then replied "You got me their. I'll leave first thing in the morning. I could ask around to see if anyone knows anything."

After dinner Jeremie went to his room. Because he had enough for one day. Everyone else went off to do what they wanted to do. Natasha went looking for Yumi soon she found her in the living room watching Swamp People. Natasha sat down next to Yumi and before she could say anything. Yumi asked "Shouldn't you be spending time with Steve?" You're luck to still have him."

"Yes I am lucky to still have him and he's important to me. But you are also important to me Yumi." replied Natasha placing her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

Yumi sighed sadly and leaned over and placed her head on Natasha's shoulder."Don't worry sestra we'll be ok. We'll figure something out." Natasha assured Yumi.  
The two women didn't say anything else. They watched TV together until Yumi went to her room. And Natasha went to her and Steve's room. In the morning Carol took off. To start her search for Tony. As Pepper watched Carol fly into the cloudless sky. She hoped an preyed that Carol would be able to find Tony.


	3. Hopes Dashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Avengers nor Code Lyoko

Chapter 3  
Hopes Dashed

23 days later

After recording a message for Pepper. Buy using the HUD from the Iron Man armor. Tony who was feeling weak laid down and feel asleep. Sometime later Nebula found him and put him and one of the chairs. Then she walked away to find something to do. Not long after that a bright light appeared outside the ship. At first Tony tried to ignore the light. But the light got brighter. Tony opened his blood shot eyes as the light dissipated. And he saw a woman floating outside the ship. The woman looked into the ship and saw a man inside.

"Are you Tony Stark?" The woman asked 

Tony nodded and watched the woman smiled and fly off. Then he felt the ship jerk and watched the stars move by. Nebula came to the front of the ship. 

"What is going on?" She asked Tony.

"I don't know. I saw a woman outside the ship. She asked me if I'm Tony Stark. She smiled and flew off and now we are moving." Tony replied

"What did woman look like?" asked Nebula

"She has blonde hair and is wearing a red, blue, and gold suit." replied Tony describing the woman that he saw.

"I think we are going to be ok. It sounds like we were found by Captain Marvel. Also known as Carol Danvers." said Nebula sitting down

2 days later

Steve is in the bathroom finishing shaving. The man has finally shaved off the bread that he had grown while he was on the run. And had been keeping it that way. They suddenly thing started shaking.

"Guys come you might want to come outside!" yelled Pepper

Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey ran outside and up to Pepper. It's dark out but they saw the strawberry blonde woman look up at the sky. Just then they saw a ship appear in the night sky. Underneath the ship is Carol who has been carrying the disabled ship. She came in for a landing and the ship's landing gear came down. A hatch came open and stairs came down. Just then they saw Tony with a blue alien woman. Rhodey and Steve ran up to Tony and helped him. But Tony saw Pepper and she went over and embraced him. Rocket who had come outside went up to Nebula. The alien woman is sitting on the ship's steps. Rocket sat down next to her and held out his hand. Nebula took his hand and held. The two spoke not a word. But understood and knew what they lost. 

That night Rocket and Nebula slept in the ship. And everyone else went into the compound and went into their rooms. In the morning after breakfast. Steve and Natasha filled in Tony what happened in Wankanda. And why Jeremie and Yumi were at the compound. They also introduced him to Carol. Tony in turn told everyone what happened to him. Then Tony and Steve got into a heated argument. Being as weak as he is Tony Passed out. And was taken to the medic bay. Everyone else went into the common room. Rocket pulled up a hologram of Earth.

"25 days ago Earth became ground zero. Of an energy serge of cosmic proportion. Except for two days ago. On this planet." Rocket addressed 

Natasha looked at the hologram of the planet. "He used the stones again." said Natasha

Yumi looked at the group and asked "So what are you going to do about it?"

"We go get him. Get the stones back so we can bring everyone back." Carol replied

"You do realize if we do this. We'll be seriously out gunned." Bruce advised

"Yeah how is it going to be any different?" asked Rhodey

"It will be different because you have me." advised Carol

"New girl we are all about our super hero life. But where the hell have you been all this time?" asked Rhodey

"There are a lot of planets in the galaxy. And not all of them have you guys." admitted Carol

"We owe it to everyone that's not in this room. To a least try." coaxed Natasha

"Let's go get this son of a bitch. Rocket how long will it take for repairs on the ship?" asked Steve

"Nebula and I should be able to have the ship. Up and running in few days. replied Rocket

With that said Rocket and Nebula went outside to get to work.

"Are you so sure about this Nat?" asked Yumi

"Yes I'm sure sestra. I hate see you and Jeremie so miserable." replied Natasha

Three days later Rocket and Nebula have replied the ship and it's ready to go. Steve and Thor loaded the Hulkbuster and War Machine amours on the ship. Steve got into his old stealth uniform. Natasha got into her uniform that she wore in Wakanda. Then Rocket, Carol, Thor, Nebula, Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, and Steve go into the ship.

"Good luck and safe trip everyone!" yelled Pepper

Everyone in the ship strapped in and prepared for take off.

"Who here hasn't been in space?" asked Rocket

Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey all raised their hands. "Ok try not to puke in my ship." replied Rocket. The ship took off and once it was between the Earth and the moon. Rocket found a jump point and had the ship go through it. Once out of the jump they could see a planet in front of them. Carol went out of the hatch and went outside.

"I'm going to scout ahead to see if he's alone." cautioned Carol

While she gone Bruce got into the Hulkbuster amour. And Rhodey got into the War Machine amour. Soon Carol appeared outside the ship.

"No army, no guards, no visible satellites, it's just him." assured Carol

Rocket landed the ship and everyone got out. Carol lead the group within ambush range. Then she charged into the cottage and grabbed Thanos by the neck. Bruce came in and grabbed Thanos' right arm. Rhodey grabbed Thanos' legs. Then Thor flew in and cut off Thanos' left arm. Rocket, Steve, Natasha, and Nebula then came in. Rocket turned over the gauntlet and didn't see the stones. With tears in his eyes he said "Oh no."

"Where are the stones?" asked Natasha looking at Thanos.

"Answer the question." hissed Carol as she squeezed his neck tighter

"They're gone reduced to atoms." Thanos gasped

"You killed trillions!" yelled Bruce using the Hulkbuster amour to punch Thanos.

"I used the stone to get rid of the stones. To completely restore balance. And it damn near killed me." assured Thanos

"He's got to be lying let's search everywhere." suggested Rhodey

"My father is a lot of things. A lair is not one of them." admitted Nebula

Thanos looked over at Nebula. "Oh thank you daughter maybe I treated you to harshly."

Suddenly Thor swung Stormbreaker and cut off Thanos' head.

"Thor what did you do?" asked Rocket

"I went for the head." replied Thor leaving the cottage.

Everyone returned to the ship for the trip home. Once back at the Avengers compound. Jeremie saw the group come in.

"Did it work? Did you get the stone from Thanos?" he asked smiling

"I'm sorry Jeremie but Thanos distorted the stones. There is nothing we can do." admitted Steve

Tears started falling from Jeremie's eyes. And ran out of the room. He found Yumi told her what Steve had to say. The two of them started crying because. They knew that they won't seeing their loved once ever again. Considering Jeremie and Aelita were married. And Yumi and Ulrich were engaged. Natasha felt so bad for Jeremie and Yumi. After Tony recovered some more. He and Pepper moved out of the compound. Tony had bought a cabin miles away from compound. Two months later Tony and Pepper got married. It was a private ceremony with only Tony and Pepper's family and closest friends. Well what's left anyway. Unfortunately Steve and Natasha weren't on the guest list. Steve didn't blame Tony for hating him. And Natasha didn't blame Tony for being upset with her.


	4. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't won the Avengers nor Code Lyoko

Chapter 4  
Moving Forward

Four Months Later

Steve is driving back to the compound. For the past month he has been looking for an engagement ring for Natasha. And he found a ring that he considered perfect for her. Tonight while on his date with Natasha Steve plans on. Asking her to marry him. The super soldier drove his truck through the compound's gate once it opened. It closed once his truck was inside. Steve drove drove his truck to the garage and parked inside. He got out his truck then went into compound. Steve found Natasha in the common room.

"Come on Natasha let's go out on a date." Steve insisted

"I don't really want to go out today." sighed Natasha

Steve quickly thought of plan B. He went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches. Then he got come fruit, chips, and some drinks and put it all into a picnic basket. Then Steve went back into the common room. He grabbed a blanket and Natasha's hand.

"You are coming with me." Steve declared

Natasha quickly got to her feet and followed Steve. Steve took Natasha outside behind the compound. He found a nice shady spot near the lake. The blonde male laid the blanket down. He put the basket on the blanket and sat down. Steve patted the blanket next to him. Natasha shook her head, smiled, and sat down next to him. They ate, talked, enjoyed each other, and being outside. The sun was setting on the horizon. When Natasha stood up and grabbed the picnic basket. Steve got into a kneeling potion and looked up at Natasha. He pulled out a small box out of his pocket. Steve opened the box reveling a ring inside.

"Natasha my love will you marry me?"asked Steve

Natasha's face lit up and she was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Oh Steve of course I'll marry you." gasped Natasha

Steve stood up took the ring out of the box. Then he put the ring on Natasha's finger. The super solider then pulled Natasha into a kiss. Then they pulled away smiling at each other. 

"Come on let's go tell everyone." Steve suggested

They picked up the blanket. Steve reached up to his ear.

"FRIDAY could you have everyone gather in the common room please?' asked Steve

"Sure can Captain." answered the AI

Once in the common room Steve and Natasha saw. That Yumi, Jeremie, Bruce, and Rhodey were there.

"Where is Thor?" asked Natasha

"He went to New Asgard yesterday." replied Rhodey

"Well any way we have something to tell you." said Natasha

"I asked Natasha to marry me. And she said yes." announced Steve

Everyone cheered and congratulated Steve and Natasha on their engagement. Yumi and Jeremie were happy for them. But Jeremie wished he still had Aelita. And Yumi wished that she still had Ulrich. Three months later FRIDAY told everyone at the compound that. Pepper have given birth to a baby girl. That she and Tony named Morgan. The AI then showed them pictures. Christmas and New Years came and went. Yumi, Jeremie, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey. Celebrated the holidays a little bit. It is now January 10th 2019 and everyone is in the compound keeping warm. Winters in upstate New York are always snowy and cold.Steve and Natasha are on their floor of the compound. They used to have separate floors. But since they are engaged Natasha moved to Steve's floor. The couple are looking at a calendar. They are trying to pick a date to get married.

"How about sometime in May?" asked Natasha

"A spring wedding I love it." agreed Steve

They looked at the May calendar.

"How about May 18th?" asked Steve

"That would be perfect. Let's go tell everyone." said Natasha

The couple walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. They go into the elevator and the door closed. When the door opened Steve and Natasha got out and are on the common floor. They went into the common room. Bruce and Jeremie are playing chess. And Yumi and Rhodey are watching Parks and Recreation.

"Can we have your attention please?" asked Steve

"We have set a date for our wedding. We'll be getting married on May 18th." announced Natasha

"That sound wonderful." assured Bruce

Natasha went over to Yumi and sat next to her.

"I have an important question to ask you. Will you be my martin of honor?" asked Natasha

Yumi smiled and tears started forming in her eyes.

"I would be honored to be your martin of honor sestra." Yumi cried

Steve went over to Bruce and smiled.

"Bruce would you be my best man?" asked Steve

"I would be honored to be your best man." Bruce smiled

It is now March and Steve and Natasha. Have decided to get married by the lake. That is on the compound grounds. Natasha has found her wedding dress. Luckily Yumi's aunt Kazumi who live Kyoto. Didn't turned to dust sent Yumi a kimono to wear to the wedding. Steve and Natasha have also decided to go to Hawaii foe their honeymoon. And they have hired a priest to marry them. Before they knew it it's May 18th. The priest has arrived and has taken his place by the lake. Sitting and waiting in the guest chairs are Jeremie, Rhodey, Carol, Rocket, and Nebula who have to Earth for the wedding. Steve sent an invitation to Thor. But he didn't get an answer. Bruce and Steve are all dressed in their tuxedos. Bruce has the rings in his pocket.

"All set Steve?"asked Bruce

"Yes I am Bruce." beamed Steve

In Yumi's room Natasha and Yumi are dressed in their dresses. Both women look beautiful and Yumi is trying not to cry.

"Oh sestra you look so beautiful." confessed Yumi

Natasha looked at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a form fitting white dress that billowed out toward the bottom.

"Thank you Yumi that means a lot. You are beautiful as well." said Natasha

Yumi looked at her white kimono with purple floral design. "Thank you sestra." said Yumi. Yumi gave Natasha her bouquet of flowers and they went outside. Steve and Bruce have already walked down the aisle. Now Yumi is walking down the aisle and took her place. Then the wedding march started playing. The people that were sitting are now standing. Natasha walked down the aisle and stood in front of Steve. She gave Yumi her bouquet. The music stopped playing and the guests are now seated.

"We are gathered here today to bring together. Natasha Romanoff and Steven Rogers." addressed the priest

"Steven do you take Natasha to be your wife? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. Till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do." smiled Steve

Bruce gave Steve Natasha's ring. Steve placed the ring on Natasha's finger.

"Natasha do you take Steven to be you husband? To have and to hold, In sickness and in health, For richer and for poorer. Til death do you part?" asked the priest

"I do." smiled Natasha

Bruce gave Natasha Steve's ring. Natasha placed the ring on Steve's finger.  
"By the power invested in me. And the state of New York. And by the lord all mighty. I now pronounce you man wife. You may now kiss the bride." announced the Priest.

Steve lifted Natasha's veil and pulled her into kiss. Everyone clapped cheered. The reception went off without a hitch. After the reception Steve and Natasha got into Steve's truck and drove to the airport.


	5. A night of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers nor Code Lyoko  
Warning explicit content ahead in this chapter.

Chapter 5  
A night of Passion

A month and half has passed and Steve and Natasha have been enjoying themselves in Hawaii. The couple has just returned to their hotel suite. From a romantic day on the beach and dinner. Steve unlocked the door of their hotel suite and held it open for his wife. Natasha sighed in relief as she took off her shoes and stretched out her lower back a bit. Steve smiled as he observed for a moment, before walking past her to put the bag of things they lad had collected during the day on the floor by the dresser.

"After a great day like that. I could use a nice bath." Steve stated

"I think we both could." Natasha agreed

Steve started walking toward the bathroom. Natasha said "No I'll start the bath. You just worry about getting out of those clothes. The red/blonde head grabbed Steve's butt for emphasis and. Steve has to swallow his moan so as to not to disturb their neighbors. Steve didn't want them to be forced out of such a nice hotel foe noise complaints.. And it was hard for the both of them to keep things quiet sometimes. 

"Trying to start something are we?" Steve asked with a raised brow

Natasha smirked "Only if you wanna play."

The red/blonde head in a sharp gasp as Steve all but throws her over his shoulder quickly but carefully. Natasha feels her husband's body shake with a quiet chuckle, bracing her hands against Steve's broad back. Natasha lifts her head and tries to look over her shoulder at him. She can't see his face, but she knows that is she could, she would find a smirk playing at the corners of Steve's lips, his blue eyes glittering with delight. Steve flicked on the light to the adjoin bathroom, and squints slightly against the sudden brightness as he sets Natasha down on the counter. Steve kisses her gently, briefly, and sure enough he was wearing that damn sappy expression of his that she loves... maybe just a bit to much. 

"I love you Nat." Steve stated

"I love you too." Natasha replied 

Natasha watches as Steve turns away from her, twits the faucet and get the water running, and then he's reaching back and grabbing at his shirt with his hand, yanking it off and over his head before tossing it to the floor. His back to Natasha, his many muscles flexing, and she can't help the way that a warmth rushes through her veins as she traces the sculpted lines down his spine with her eyes, to his narrow hips that make his body seem broader, to the way his shorts hang low on him as he hooks his thumbs under the waistband. Before Steve can peel them off however, Natasha slides off of the counter and crosses the small distance between them, her lips brushing against his shoulder blade in a kiss. Natasha's hands curve over his, and he glances over his shoulder, catching her gaze. Before Steve can say a word, Natasha slips her hands underneath the fabric, coming around the front of him, cupping him gently, firmly, and she holds his stare as Steve's eyelashes ever so slightly. The red/blonde head hides her smiled into his shoulder, but she knows the soldier can still feel it.

"Nat." Steve groaned

Natasha burrows her face against him, wraps her fingers around his length and feels Steve's groan in the way it vibrates his chest, and against her lips. She breathes in the clean musk of his scent, relishes in that ridiculous body heat of his and the way it practically scorches her where her skin meets his. It makes her nipples tighten through her shirt, makes warmth pool in her stomach, coiling at the base of her spine, and she relishes in the sense of power she over him right now.

"Natasha." Steve groans again

Then Steve is pulling her hand away, twisting around and grasping at Natasha's shirt, and she just barely moves with him to let him peel it over her head. Steve's lips slant against hers, kissing her hard, kissing her deep, his hands finding her hips, and pulling at her shorts.

"Need you." Steve growled turning off the water

Natasha knew the feeling quiet well, there were times that she felt like she was going to explode from her need for Steve.They have always brought out different side of each other that they didn't even know existed. I t was easy to keep her hands to herself when they were fighting someone, or helping people... but when they were alone, all bets were off. Now that they were married, Natasha had feeling that things would hardly change in the that department. Steve finally peels her and his shorts off, the length of his cook hard and a little wet at the tip from her touch, and Natasha doesn't try to hide the smile that pulls at her lips as her eyes flick back up to his.

"Think you can handle me Captain?" Natasha teased

Steve lifts her with ease, lifting her up and stepping into the wide tub, water spilling over the edge, but neither of them takes any notice of it. Steve licks water from Natasha's bottom lip before drawing away, and the woman practically melts as her body sinks further into the water. It's almost hot enough that it could hurt, but not even a little. Steve braces a forearm against the tub as he leans over his wife, his large, broad body covering hers and Natasha hooks her legs around his hips as his mouth is over hers again, parting her lips open and slipping his tongue against hers. Natasha had to admit that Steve had gotten a lot better at kissing since their adventures in Washington, DC.

"Not bad." Natasha stated with a smirk

"I've learned from the best." Steve smiled

Natasha's hands slide over Steve, finger tracing every inch of skin it passes as they move down his chest down his hips, then back up, over his shoulders and down his arms. The red/blonde head touches him as if she's trying to memorize his every dip and curve with her finger tips, and she let's out a soft noise of protest when Steve pulls away, drawing her hands off of him. She stares up at him, eyelids half-closed, lips parted, and he peers down at her with his bold blue eyes as they trace down her body the way her fingers had touched his. 

"Beautiful." Steve stated

"Tease." Natasha accused with a smile

"Teases have no intention of following through. I am anything but a tease. Steve grinned

The solider moves back, leaning against the other end of the tub, as he draws Natasha to him, turning her around in the water until she's settled between his legs, her back turned toward him. The solider gathers her hair and pushes it over her shoulder, kisses the curve of her neck, once, twice, three times, as he gently digs his thumbs into her shoulders. Natasha let's out a soft noise from the back of her throat, her head tipping back, and Steve digs his thumbs just a little bit hard, circling into her flash as he slowly moves his way down.

"God that feels good." Natasha groaned 

Steve remained silent, but Natasha knew him well enough to know that he probably had a small smile on his face. She let him do as he pleased, the heat of the water making her feel loose and complaint under Steve's touch, her nerves all but dissipating with every gentle press. Steve makes his way down her back, following the curve of her spine until he reached her hips, sliding around and over the tops of her thighs. The first brush of his finger over the folds of her sex make Natasha jump, so brief that she thinks it had maybe been an accident. Until two fingers are pressing against her again in the purposeful strokes, stroking at it gently at first, then a little harder. His fingertips find her little bundle of nerves with ease and he teases it in slow circles, her hips starting to rock against his hand as she moans louder.

"Hush my love." Steve soothed "Someone might hear you."

Obeying the silent order, Natasha bites down on her lower lip hard stifling another desperate noise from the back of her throat. She can feel the hard length of Steve's cock against the small of her back with every roll of her hips, but when Natasha tries to reach back and touch her husband, Steve pulls his hand off of her and grasps her wrist, bringing it out of the water to to curl her fingers over the edge of the tub. He doesn't say anything and Natasha can see his expression, but she can practically feel the command radiating off of Steve, pining her in place, and she let's out a gasp when his fingers find her entrance again with slow, teasing strokes. 

"That's it." Steve purred

The solider pressed his face into her cheek, kisses her skin and sinks two fingers inside of her. Natasha's not quite sure if it's because she feel more sensitive with the heat of the water, or with the way they're pressed together like this, but already, she can feel the pleasure build as it spirals down her spine. Steve curls his fingers, quickly finding a rhythm that makes Natasha's vision eyes haze over. She doesn't know how long it takes minutes...seconds but Steve's other hand slips forward, finding her clit and quickly strokes it in tight circles, and she comes undone under his touch. Her cries being suppressed by putting the back of her hand over her mouth.Natasha can hardly remember a time that she felt this good! Dizzy and a little delirious from the tremors of her orgasm, she turns in the water, her movements feeling clumsy, but she hardly cares. Natasha kneels and grasps at Steve's handsome face, pulling his mouth to hers in a kiss. She had felt almost on the verge of passing out with the way Steve had been messaging her, but now, she couldn't feel more awake.

Pleasure pours over Natasha in waves, her skin humming, tingling, and she's already sort of trembling as he grasp her hips and draws her against the tip of him. Steve pulls her down, sinking her over him, and she wraps her arms around him and gasps against his forehead when she feel him bottom out inside of her. The stretch of Steve's cock is is delicious, the way he fills her is deep and just a little bit delirious, and she twists her fingers into his hair and exhales a shaky breath as her sec flutters and tightens. It is never too much, even like this, in his potions, Steve's cock fits inside of her as perfectly as it had the very first time. As if he was made just foe her. Steve lifts Natasha's hips up, almost all the way off, then brings them back down, each stroke slow and sensual at first, and she knows that's not for her. Steve's jaw is locked tight, his muscles pulled taut in his restraint.

He practically throbs inside of her, but he's never, ever push her if he felt like it would be too much. She twists her finger tighter in his hair, lifts herself up and then sink back down in quicker strokes, and it's easy, the way they find their rhythm together. Just like fighting out in the field, reading each others cues as if they were a book, following each others lead without question or hesitation. Natasha pulls back her head a bit, watching Steve's eyelashes flutter with his arouse, his breaths are growing shorter, but she knows that she's much closer that he is. Her first orgasm had made all the more sensitive, the pleasure coursing through her veins like wildfire, coiling low in her stomach. Her forehead fall against Steve's again, a mewl spilling from her lips as his thumb finds her little bundle of nerves as he strokes it gently, teasing just enough for her to feel herself getting closer and closer to that blissful peak again. Steve's mouth slants up against hers as he kisses her against a gasp, his grip tightening against her hips, not enough to hurt, but enough to know that it'll bruise, and Natasha will proudly wear them underneath her clothes the next day.

Natasha's moan is muffled against her kiss as she unravels at the seams for a second time, her body trembling, twisting on Steve's lap as he continues to thrust into her. Her eyes squeeze shut with the force of her high, her hips gyrating , bucking against him, and Steve's entire body rumbles in a groan.

"That's it Solder." Natasha thought. "Lose control, let everyone know who does this to you. Let them know that only one woman gets to see you this way."

As if he could read her thoughts, Steve lifts her up out of the water with ease, her body wrapped around his. Natasha sucks in a gasp, skin prickling against the cold of the air, and the sensation feel like a shook with how her veins feel like they are on fire. Steve stumbles forward, his movements a bit graceless, they barley made it a few steps forward before Steve is pressing her body against the door frame of the bathroom, his hands pinning her hips to the wall as his pace grows faster, harder. Natasha pressed her face into the curve of Steve's neck, her loud cry being muffled by his wet skin.

"Feel so good around me baby girl." Steve panted

"Right there, baby. Don't stop!" Natasha ordered

"Natasha.." Steve gasped out a moan "My beautiful girl.. so perfect."

"I'm yours." Natasha panted "All yours."

Natasha was becoming slightly light-headed, the pleasure within her growing immensely once again. Add with the continuous friction of the the wide girth of Steve's cock, Steve had brought her to the edge of eruption. The solider continued thrusting inside of her, His body wound tight, about to burst, and Natasha pulls back to stare into his eyes as their pleasure builds. The soldier slightly changed pace, moving faster now, as Natasha clung to him, an unintelligible stream of his mixed with praises and curses in Russian escaping her lips. Steve was quickly nearing the same level of please as Natasha, the switch of angel added depth to his thrust, and the mixture of warmth and added expanse of was enough to make him explode. A few more thrusts were all they needed before Steve came undone, bursting a hot load inside of Natasha. She quivered with the force of it, and the pressure that had been slowly building up inside her finally detonated again. Vibrations rippled through her and Steve, rendering them both helpless for tens of seconds. Silence enveloped them, followed by synchronous cries of bliss. 

A few more pumps of semen pushed into Natasha, and eventually overflowing, it spilled onto the floor below. Steve released his grip on Natasha, letting her down on the floor. He moved his hands from her hips, slowly venturing up to her breasts. They were perky from her arousal, and he squeezed them as he shuddered from his release. Steve gently kissed his wife's neck and sighed into it as the tension in his body released. Natasha rode out her still continuing tremors by grinding gently against Steve, whimpering, elation still through her in waves. Natasha finally collapsed from her upheaval, and Steve held her up with his strong muscled arms. Quickly regaining her strength, she stood and looked up at Steve, her green eyes glimmering with satisfaction. Steve smiled sweetly at the wily fox below him, and Natasha gave her famous impish smile up at him. They were both buzzing with the high that the friction of their bodies had provided. Steve leaned down slightly, his affectionate nuzzles making her smile in content.

"You are amazing." Steve mumbles into her hair

Natasha snuggled back "You too, soldier."

Exhausted by what they had just done. Steve with drawled his cock from inside of Natasha. He gently picked her up and walked over to the bed. He laid down his wife down on the bed then he too laid down on the bed next to her. The couple drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor the Avengers.

Chapter 6  
The Gift

Two weeks later Steve and Natasha have returned. To the Avengers compound and not long after they got back. They found out that Bruce left. To go figure things out with the Hulk. And Rhodey comes and goes. So the once living at the compound is Steve, Natasha, Jeremie, Yumi, and sometimes Rhodey. Now it's time to decide who is going to lead what is left of the Avengers. And keep in touch with what is going on Earth and the galaxy. Natasha looked to be the one that is most qualified. Steve shook his head and said "I'm not worthy to lead the Avengers Nat." He looked his wife who looked surprised at his suggestion.

"I have an idea. Why don't you give leading the Avengers a try." Steve suggested

"Me why me?" asked Natasha

"I can't think of anyone better. You tried to keep the team together. During the whole Civil War thing." admitted Steve

"I'll give it my best shot." said Natasha kissing Steve on the cheek

Three weeks later Yumi and Natasha are at the store. They are getting groceries for the compound. After getting the food and other supplies they need. Natasha headed to the health and beauty department. She can't believe that she's about to look at pregnancy tests. The blonde-red head is running late for her period. Yumi's eyes went wide when she saw Natasha looking at pregnancy tests.

"Sestra do you think that you're pregnant?" asked Yumi 

Natasha nodded "Steve and I did have unprotected sex. While we were on our honeymoon. And my period is late."

The red-blonde head found one of the best pregnancy test and put it in the cart. The two women checked out. They put the groceries in the trunk of Natasha's car. Once back at the compound they took care of everything. Then Natasha and Yumi wet up to Steve's and Natasha's floor. Natasha went into the bathroom. While Yumi waited for her friend.

"Should I text Steve to see if he's on his way home?" asked Yumi

Natasha came out of the bathroom. "Let's see what happens first. I could be late because of stress." advised Natasha. 

The two woman sat next to each other and waited. Soon they heard the timer on Natasha's phone go off. At first Natasha was hesitant to look at the pregnancy test. Just then she felt Yumi's hand on her shoulder. With her left hand Natasha reached up to Yumi's hand. Using her right hand Natasha flipped over the pregnancy test. The two women gasped when they both. Saw that test read pregnant. Yumi pulled Natasha into a big hug.

"Congrats Natasha." Yumi beamed

"Thank you Yumi that means coming from you." said Natasha

Just then the elevator door opened and Steve walked out. He smiled when he saw Yumi and Natasha sitting by each other. The solider knew that the two women are very close. But he stopped dead in his track. When he saw a pregnancy test in Natasha's right hand. Then he remembered that evening on their honeymoon. And has noticed that Natasha hasn't shown any signs of being on her period.

"Nat are you pregnant?" asked Steve

"Yes I and Steve we are going to have a baby." Natasha declared

Steve rushed forward, wrapped Natasha in his arms, then picked her up. Yumi decided to leave the couple alone. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. The door opened and Yumi went inside. She pressed the button for the common floor. While the elevator went down. Yumi couldn't help feel a bit jealous. If it weren't for Thanos Yumi would still have Ulrich. And she and and him would be married. And would be thinking about kids. Jeremie saw Yumi walk into the common room. He saw that Yumi looked to be deep in thought. Then he saw her expression change.

"Are you ok Yumi?" asked Jeremie

Yumi snapped out of her thought and saw Jeremie.

"Did you say something Jeremie?" asked Yumi

"Yes I asked if you are ok?"answered Jeremie

"Yes and no Jeremie. I was with Natasha while she was taking a pregnancy test. Which turned out to be positive. I'm happy for Steve and Natasha. But then again I'm sad because I miss Ulrich." Yumi informed Jeremie

"I know what you mean Yumi. I miss Aelita there is no doubt in my mind. That we would have had a baby by now." admitted Jeremie

Yumi and Jeremie wrapped each other in a hug. They tried not to cry but one by one. Jeremie and Yumi stared crying. Meanwhile up on Steve and Natasha's floor. Steve has sat Natasha back on the bed. Then he sat down next to her. He wrapped his wife in a one armed hug. Steve took a deep breath and let it out and sighed happily. Then he remembered that he suggested. That Natasha should lead the Avengers.

" I know that I suggested that you should. Lead the Avengers but I will help you. So you won't be under to much stress." informed Steve

"I'll be ok Steve." argued Natasha

"I don't know about you. But this is a gift. And I'd rather be safe than sorry." Steve admitted

Natasha snuggled up to Steve and sighed happily also.

"Ok you win you're right. This is a gift and I'd rather be safe than sorry also." agreed Natasha

Three months later and it's Halloween. Between Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Jeremie, and Yumi. Have turned the main floor of the compound into a haunted house. In a few hours they will open the gates and let people come into the compound. Natasha is in the bathroom on her and Steve's floor getting into her costume. As she was getting into her costume. The blonde-red head noticed that her costume is a bit tight. She looked in the mirror that she is standing next to. She smiled when she saw that she is starting to show a bit of a baby bump. Natasha finished getting into her costume. Then she went to find Steve. Once she found Steve she grabbed his hand. She put his hand on her little baby bump.

"Feel." Natasha insisted

Steve felt Natasha's slightly rounded abdomen. He turned around and knelt down. The soldier smiled "You're starting to show this is so wonderful." He stood back and gave his wife a hug. 

"Now let's go scare the crap out of people." Steve beamed

Through out the night people would leave the compound screaming. It is now January 15th 2020 and Steve and Natasha are at. A obgyn clinic for a ultra sound to check on the baby. They are in a room waiting for the doctor. Natasha is now showing a nice size baby bump. Just then the doctor came in and smiled.  
"Hi how are you doing? How are things going?" asked the doctor

"I'm doing great and everything is going well. I think I have an active baby. I've been feeling a lot of movement." informed Natasha

"Well lean back and uncover your belly and I'll take a look." said the doctor

Natasha leaned back and uncovered her belly just as the doctor asked. The doctor put some gel on Natasha's belly. Then put the probe on the gel and started moving the probe around Natasha's belly. Steve and Natasha have been looking forward to this appointment. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years were very low key. And everyone celebrated in their own way. Soon Steve, Natasha, and the doctor could see the baby on the ultrasound screen. The couple watched as the doctor. Move the probe around to take a good look at the baby.

"Everything looks great the baby looks great very healthy." assured the doctor

The doctor moved the probe around a little more then she looked at Steve and Natasha.

"Would you like to know the gender?" she asked

Steve and Natasha looked at each other. 

"What do you think Nat?" asked Steve

"I kinda want to be surprised." admitted Natasha

"Or we can be prepared. When it comes to clothes and names." said Steve

"We have been picking out boy and girl names." Natasha smiled

Steve took quarter out his pocket and held it up.

"How about this I flip this coin. If it's heads we find out the gender. But if it's tails we'll be surprised." proposed Steve  
"I can agreed to that." Natasha agreed

Steve tossed the quarter and caught it in his hand. He opened his hand that the quarter is heads up.

"Heads it is." said Steve

The doctor moved the probe around. Then she smiled and said "It's a girl." Steve leaned down and kissed Natasha on the forehead.

"And I bet she's going to be beautiful. Just like her mother." said Steve

"You're such a sap Steve." Natasha smiled

The doctor gave them pictures of the ultrasound. Steve and Natasha left the clinic and got into Steve's Truck. While he drove to the compound. Steve thought about the named that he and Natasha picked out. Their is a name that he would love to give their daughter. A name that pays tribute to two of the three women. That have meant the most to him in his life. And those three women are his mother Sarah, Peggy Carter, and of course Natasha.

"Can I suggest a name Natasha?" asked Steve

"Sure you can Steve you don't have to ask?" assured Natasha

"I was thinking about Sarah Elizabeth Rogers." suggested Steve

"I love it Steve and it's sweet of you. To honor your mother and Peggy." smiled Natasha

Once back at the compound Steve and Natasha went into common room. Natasha smiled when she saw Yumi and Carol.  
"I'll leave you ladies be I'm going up. To our floor to work on a few things with Rhodey and Jeremie." said Steve  
Yumi and Carol sat down with Natasha. She showed them the ultrasound pictures. And told them the name that Steve had suggested. Then Yumi and Carol each gave Natasha a gift. Yumi knitted a blanket and Carol got some cute oneness. Meanwhile up on Steve and Natasha's floor. Steve, Rhodey, and Jeremie are working in an extra room. They are finishing turning it into a nursery. The walls are already painted and there is a rocking chair, dresser, and a changing table. Steve and Rhodey are putting together a crib. And Jeremie is making sure that the changing table has plenty of diapers and wipes. Two hours later crib put together. 

It is 5 am on a stormy April 10th 2020. Natasha is nine months pregnant. She is due any day now. Right now everyone is fast asleep. Suddenly Natasha woke up feeling a contraction. Thinking it might be another false alarm. She got out of bed and walked over to the elevator. The red-blonde head wants to walk around without disturbing Steve. So she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the gym. As the elevator went down Natasha rubbed her belly. And moved from one foot to the other. Soon the door opened and Natasha walked into the gym. She turned on the lights and started walking around. Ten minutes later Natasha is still walking around the gym. The contractions haven't stopped. Actually the contractions keep coming. And they are becoming more intense. Natasha walked back over to the elevator and pressed the up button. She has decided to go back to her and Steve's floor to wake Steve up. Once back on her and Steve's floor. Natasha went over to the bed and shook Steve. The soldier woke and looked up at Natasha.

"Is something wrong Nat?" asked Steve rubbing his eyes

"Steve I'm in labor." said Natasha

With that said Steve got out of bed. He quickly got dressed ,grabbed, Natasha's bag, and got his keys. He and Natasha were about to go to the elevator. When lightning streaked across the sky. Steve went over to the window and looked outside. He turned on the outside lights and saw that it's raining hard outside and very windy. The blonde man knows that the nearest hospital is 15 miles away. And by the looks of it it's not safe enough to drive that far. So he put down his keys and Natasha's bag. 

"I think we better stay here. The weather is nasty and I don't want to take any chances." Steve suggested  
"It's a goo thing we are prepared." admitted Natasha

Steve took the elevator down to the medic bay and got everything he would need. Then he went back up to his and Natasha's floor.He sat what he got down then went into their bathroom and got towels. Now the super solider is now prepared. It is now noon and Natasha has been in labor for seven hours. Her contractions are now 12 minutes apart. Yumi has come up to see she can help and lend some support. Natasha is glad that she has people that she loves and trusts. With her while she is in labor with her and Steve's first child. Unfortunately the weather hasn't let up much. But it's to late anyway. Suddenly Natasha stopped walking and screamed in pain. Steve ran up to Natasha.

"Are you ok Nat?" asked Steve

"My water just broke!" yelled Natasha

Steve helped Natasha walk over to the bed. While Yumi used a couple of towels to clean up the puddle of fluid. Once Natasha laid down she said "I want to push."

"Not yet Nat just wait a while longer. I don't think you're dilated enough yet." advised Steve

After waiting two more hours Natasha couldn't wait no more.  
"I'm pushing I can't wait any longer." barked Natasha

"Go ahead honey." said Steve

Natasha held her breath and pushed. She kept going until she took a break.

"You're doing great honey the baby's head is out." Steve cheered

The super soldier cleared out the baby's nose and mouth. Just as he finished Natasha started pushing again. She pushed until she took another break.

"Just one more push and our baby will be out." declared Steve

Natasha nodded took one more breath and pushed. Just then the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Steve placed the baby on Natasha's stomach. Natasha started crying and wrapped her arms gently around her baby. Steve cut the cord and grabbed a towel and handed it to Natasha. Natasha took the towel and started cleaning off her newborn. Yumi watched and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god look she has read hair!" Natasha announced

Steve and Yumi looked and saw that the baby has red hair. Yumi gave Natasha a light blue blanket. Natasha took it and wrapped the baby in it. Steve just got done making sure that Natasha didn't tear and isn't hemorrhaging. Walked around the bed to get a better look.

"She's beautiful just like you Nat." Steve admitted

"Welcome to the world Sarah Elizabeth Rogers." said Natasha softly

Yumi went to get up and leave but was stopped by Natasha.

"Yumi wait you don't have to leave. Please stay plus I want to ask you something." assured Natasha  
Yumi sat back down next to Natasha. "I know you will be like and Aunt to Sarah. But I would also love it. If you were Sarah's godmother?" asked Natasha

"Sestra I would be honored to be Sarah's Aunt and godmother." confessed Yumi

An hour later the weather finally let up. Steve took Natasha and Sarah to the hospital. To make sure that the both of them are ok. While they were gone Yumi took the sheets off of Steve and Natasha's bed. She took them down to laundry room. The black haired woman put the sheets in the washer to wash. That way Steve had less to way about when he, Natasha, and Sarah got back. Jeremie found Yumi and went up to her.

"What was is like to be with Natasha while she was in labor and giving birth?" asked Jeremie

"I felt honored to have been with Natasha. While she was in labor and giving birth. And I know she would have done the same thing if it was me." answered Yumi

Jeremie nodded and left the laundry room, Yumi left the laundry room as well. She went to the kitchen and made something to eat. No thanks to the red room serum Yumi and Natasha eat more often than other people. A couple of hours later Steve and Natasha returned with Sarah. Natasha sat down on the couch with Sarah in her arms. And Steve went into the kitchen. Yumi who was also sitting on the couch watching TV. Moved down by Natasha and looked at Sarah.

"What did the doctor have to say?" asked Yumi

" Sarah and I are perfectly fine." smiled Natasha

Natasha gave Yumi the birth certificate to look at. It read Sarah Elizabeth Rogers date of birth April 10th 2020. Time 2:40pm, length 22 inches, weight 8 pounds 5 ounces. Then she saw Steve and Natasha's signatures on the certificate. Yumi sat the certificate on the table. Then went back to looking at Sarah.   
Natasha looked at Yumi then asked "Would you like to hold her?" Yumi smiled and said " I would love to." Natasha gently passed Sarah over to Yumi. The black haired woman smiled as she held Sarah. Steve came into the room and sat down he had enough sandwiches for him and Natasha. 

"Here you go Nat you should eat too." advised Steve

Natasha took a sandwich and started eating. Steve looked at Yumi who is holding Sarah.

"You look like a natural there Auntie Yumi." admitted Steve

"Thank you Steve. Hi Sarah I'm your Auntie Yumi." cooed Yumi

Just then she saw Steve's face changed from happy to sad. 

"What's wrong Steve why do you look so sad ?" asked Yumi 

Natasha reached over and rubbed Steve's shoulder. Steve sighed then said " Bucky would have loved to an Uncle. And would love Sarah as much as we do." Natasha finished her sandwich and gave her husband a hug.


	7. Five years pass the hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko Nor the Avengers

Chapter 7  
Five years pass then hope

The next day Yumi is helping Natasha dress Sarah. Natasha had given Sarah a bath. Now she and Yumi are putting in a spring time colored clothes. After putting a blue shirt with purple flowers on Sarah. Natasha looked down at Sarah.

"Yumi look Sarah has opened her eyes." announced Natasha

Yumi looked and sure enough Sarah had opened her eyes. Sarah's eyes are sky blue just like Steve's eyes. 

"Wait until Steve sees her eyes." Yumi smiled

"Oh Wow my ears are ringing." said Steve

The two women looked and saw Steve. He had just gotten back from a mission. He was dressed in his stealth uniform.   
"Come here Steve Sarah has opened her eyes." Boasted Natasha

Steve walked over and looked down at his daughter. When he saw Sarah's bright blue eyes. He smiled and picked her up.

"Oh look at who has Daddy's eyes you do." cooed Steve

Sarah giggled and cooed back at her father. It is now July 4th and Steve is outside grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. Natasha had offered to do the grilling considering today is also Steve's birthday. But the super solider said that he wanted to do it. Inside Natasha, Yumi, and Jeremie are gathering food and drink to take outside. Yumi got the chips, dip, and napkins. Jeremie got the cooler that had the drinks and pasta salad in it. And Natasha got Sarah and the diaper bag just in case Sarah needed anything. And she also got the paper plates and silverware. They all went outside and Yumi put the chips and napkins on the picnic table. Then she put the dip in the cooler. Natasha put the paper plates and silverware on the picnic table. Steve had brought out the play pin for Sarah. And it's in a shady spot for her. Natasha put Sarah in the play pin then went over to Steve.

"How's it going over here solider?" asked Natasha

"It's going good Nat." answered Steve flipping over a hamburger.

Suddenly a female said "I hope there is enough to go around." 

Everyone turned to see Carol standing by the picnic table.  
"Hi Carol what brings you by?" asked Natasha

"I was near by and wanted to visit. Besides it's been ages since I've been. To a 4th of July cook out. answered Carol

"You're more then welcome to join us. We have plenty to go around." assured Steve

Carol turned and looked at Natasha with amazement.

"Girl you look great it's doesn't eve look like that you were pregnant." exclaimed Carol

"Thank you Carol thanks to the Red Room serum. It didn't take long to loose the extra baby weight." said Natasha

Carol looked around then asked "Where is the little darling?" Natasha lead Carol over to the play pin. In the play pin Carol sees a red haired blue eyed infant. Carol bent over the play pin and carefully picked up the infant. She straightened up and had the baby cradled in her arms.

"Carol said hi to Sarah." said Natasha

"Well hi there Sarah I'm Carol. But if you want you can call me Auntie Carol." cooed Carol

An hour later Steve, Natasha, Yumi, Jeremie and Carol sat down to eat. Natasha has already fed Sarah. Ever since Sarah was born Natasha has been breast feeding. That night everyone watched the fireworks. Natasha gave Steve noise cancelling headphones. So the noise from the fireworks wouldn't set off his PTSD. Jeremie was inside on Steve and Natasha's floor. He was up there just in case the fireworks woke Sarah. After the fireworks were over. Carol crashed in an extra room, Jeremie told Steve and Natasha that Sarah was still asleep. Then he went to his room. And Yumi went to her room.The next day after breakfast Carol had to leave. Natasha checked in with Rhodey, Rocket, Nebula, and Okoye. On the hologram communication table. Ever since the snap she's been looking for Clint Barton. And checking on how the rest of the universe is coping. There is short list of people Natasha is very close to. And they are Steve, Yumi, Fury, Carol, and of course Sarah. She's been wondering what has happened to Clint. Thanks to Rhodey Natasha knows that Clint survived the snap. But unfortunately his family didn't. Ever since then Clint has turned to the dark side. The man has been going around murdering crime and drug lords. So it's a good bad thing. And he is no longer using his arrows he is using a sword. Yumi is calling him Ronin instead of Hawkeye. Unfortunately Rhodey didn't have anything new on Clint. Okoye updated Natasha on how things are going in Wakanda. And Rocket and Nebula updated her. On how things are going in the galaxy.

It is now Christmas Day and Natasha, Steve, Yumi, Rhodey, and Jeremie. Are celebrating Sarah's first Christmas. There is even a baby's first Christmas ornament on the tree. Natasha and Steve got Sarah some clothes. Yumi got a horse and dragon plush for Sarah. Jeremie got Sarah some blocks. And Rhodey got her a blanket.  
Everyone loves Sarah she's an easy going happy baby. At one of the doctor appointments Sarah had. The doctor took a sample of Sarah's blood. To look to see is she has a serum. He took a look and no serums Sarah is normal. But she could inherit some of Steve's inheritable issues. So they will be on the look out for color blindness and scoliosis. April 10th 2021 and Steve, Natasha, Yumi, Jeremie, Rhodey, and Carol. Are on the common floor of the compound. It may be nice day outside. But it's a bit cool to have a party outside. Today is Sarah's first birthday. The tot is sitting in her highchair with a smash cake. Everyone else is eating and talking and are having a good time. Carol is glad that came she loves seeing Sarah. And she gets along with Natasha very well. The little girl made out like a little bandit. And later after the party Natasha gave Sarah a bath.

It is now June 2023 and Natasha is talking to holograms of Rhodey, Carol, Rocket, Nebula, and Okoye. Carol just got done telling Natasha that. She is dealing with somethings. And won't be back to Earth for sometime. Soon the only one left is Rhodey.   
"Have you found him?" asked Natasha

"I have heard that he killed more drug lords. Are you so sure that you want to find him?" asked Rhodey

With ears in her eyes Natasha said "Please just try to find him." Rhodey nodded and his hologram went dark. Just then Sarah ran by with Yumi right behind her.

"Aunt Yumi is going to get you." Yumi giggled

The two ran through the room and into the next room. Seeing Yumi playing with Sarah brought a smile to Natasha's lips. But it quickly turned to frown. Natasha felt bad that Yumi's fiancee Ulrich turned to dust. She has no doubt that Yumi and Ulrich would be married. And would have a child of their own. And had no doubt that if Aelita hadn't turned to dust. That she and Jeremie would have had a child or two by now. Natasha looked down at her hair she has let it grow out. And most of the red has returned. Now her hair is red with streaks of blonde. Meanwhile in a storage unit sits an old van. The van belongs to Scott Lang. Scott has been trapped in the quantum realm for the past 5 years. A mouse crawled over some buttons. A machine in the back turned on and Scott came out. The storage unit worker let him out. And Scott left with some of his stuff. He went looking for his daughter Cassie. When he found her he didn't really understand. Why she looked so much older. Then he found out what year it is. Scott borrowed some money and went back to the storage unit. He got his van out and started heading to New York. A week later Steve and Natasha were talking. Natasha looked at one of the camera screens because she heard something. She and Steve and looked at the screen.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Steve in disbelieve

"That's the front gate and yes I think it is Scott." assured Natasha

She opened the gate and he drove in. Scott parked the van the garage. Steve met him and led him inside the compound. Scott explained that he's been trapped in the quantum realm.

"Scott it's been five years." advised Natasha

"That's the thing about the quantum realm. To me it felt like five hours. Hank even said if you can figure out the quantum realm. We can even time travel." explained Scott  
"In that case we need a big brain." said Steve

"If you're thinking about visiting Stark. You'r barking up the wrong tree." declared Yumi

"Sestra can you keep an eye on Sarah for a while?"asked Natasha

"Sarah who's Sarah?" asked Scott

Natasha looked at Steve and nodded. The blonde male followed Yumi out of the common room. 

"Well first things first Steve and I are marinaded. And three years ago. We were blessed with a baby girl we named Sarah." explained Natasha

"Oh my god you two are married and you two have a kid wow." Scott boomed

Just then Steve and Yumi walked into the room. In Steve's strong arms is a red headed blue eyed little girl.

"Scott this is Sarah. Sarah this is Scott. said Steve

Brave like her parents Sarah didn't turn away and try to hide. No she looked at Scott and said "Hi."

"Hi there Sarah I'm sorry that we haven't met before now. But I'm a friend of your mom and dad." explained Scott

Sarah nodded and smiled. Steve put Sarah down.

"Oh Sarah mom, Scott, and I have to go out for a bit. So Aunt Yumi is going to keep and eye on you." informed Steve

"Ok Daddy." giggled Sarah as she ran by Yumi

Yumi sighed and then gave chase. Natasha, Steve, and Scott went to the garage. They got into one of the cars. Steve drove out of garage and headed for Tony's house. Once at Tony's house they got out the car. They could see Tony standing on his porch. With his daughter in his arms. He looked at Steve then he looked at Natasha. Natasha nodded then Tony moved his head off to the side. He put down Morgan and told her to go inside. Steve, Natasha, and Scott told Tony. About Scott's idea. After listening to them.

"There is no way this time hist idea is going to work." informed Tony

After talking to Tony they got back into the car. 

"Well so much for that big brain." said Scott

"Tony isn't the only big brain that we know. We can try talking to Bruce." said Natasha

Using the the car's Bluetooth Natasha called Bruce. He told them that he's at a diner. Steve drove to the diner. Once at the diner Steve, Natasha, and Scott sat down at a booth. Where Bruce was eating and they all noticed that Bruce is different. He and the Hulk have figured things out. And have merged as one. He has the size, strength, size, and green skin of the Hulk. But has the smarts, face, and voice of Bruce. Steve, Natasha, and Scott told Bruce about Scott's idea. Bruce listened and is on board. He doesn't see why Scott's idea wouldn't work. And surprised that Tony said no. After talking to Bruce Steve, Natasha, and Scott returned to the compound. With high hopes that Scott's idea will work.  
The next day Bruce arrived and Yumi and Jeremie are surprised to see Bruce the way he is now. Just then Sarah came into the room and saw the green man.

"Oh this must be Sarah. You are even cuter then the pictures that you mom send me."smiled Bruce kneeling down

The three year old red headed girl smiled. She point at Bruce and said "Jolly." Yumi, Jeremie, and Scott started laughing. Even Natasha heard a bit of a snicker come from Steve. Natasha went over to Sarah and said "No honey that's not the jolly green giant. This is our friend Bruce." The woman looked at Bruce and said "Sorry she sees the jolly green giant in the commercials. And on the cans of vegetables that we get." Bruce smiled and replied "It's ok Nat a lot of kids her age. Confuse me for the jolly green giant. And I don't mind one bit."

Soon Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Scott are in a large open area in the compound. Bruce is setting up a switch board. To control the machine inside of Scott's van. Once the switch board was set up. Scott is in a suit so they could test the machine. First Scott came back as a kid, then as a baby, then as an old man. When he came the last time he was back to normal. Not liking how things were going Steve went outside. Just then Steve heard a car coming. Steve watched as the car drove closer. The car pulled up to Steve. The window rolled down and inside the car is Tony. Tony got out of the car and looked at Steve.

"Let me guess he came back as baby." guessed Tony

"He also came back as child, and a old man." sighed Steve

"Don't worry I figured it out. And I come with a peace offering." assured Tony

The man opened his car's trunk and got out the shield. He held it out to Steve and Steve hesitated.

"It's ok Steve I want you to have it back. I want to the hatchet. Plus I want to get it out of the garage. Before Morgan finds it and uses it as a sled."explained Tony

"Thank you Tony." said Steve taking the shield from Tony

"I hope we have team." said Tony

"We are working on that." assured Steve


	8. Time Heist

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers nor Code Lyoko.

Note: Major character death ahead.

Chapter 8  
Time Heist

Steve and Tony went inside and had Bruce, Scott, and Natasha take a lunch break. Scott is sitting outside. Just then the Benatar landed and Nebula and Rocket got out. Then Rhodey landed next to Scott scaring him half to death. Nebula, Rocket, and Rhodey joined Natasha, Yumi, Jeremie, Sarah, Steve, and Tony for lunch.

" I know where Barton is headed next." said Rhodey

"Where?" asked Natasha

"He's headed for Tokyo Japan." informed Rhodey

After lunch Natasha had watch Sarah. She got into a quin jet and headed for Tokyo. By the time she got there and found Barton. The man had just killed a group of Yakuza. He stood and wiped his sword on his sleeve. Knowing that someone was there.

"You shouldn't be here." warned Barton

"Neither should you." replied Natasha

Barton turn around and saw Natasha who was standing under a black umbrella. Considering it was raining hard.

"We found a way to bring everyone back." Natasha assured

"Don't give me any hope Nat." remarked Barton

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner." replied Natasha

She held out her hand and Barton took it. Natasha took him to the quin jet. Meanwhile Banner and Rocket took the Benatar to New Asgard to find Thor. They landed a few miles away. And rode in the back of a truck into New Asgard. Once in New Asgard Bruce found Thor's house. He knocked on the door and they found Thor. Gone is the muscle bound short hair friend they knew. Standing before them is fat slob with long hair and wild beard.

"Hello my friends welcome to my home." said Thor

"Hi Thor we're here to ask you to rejoin the team." said Bruce

"No thank you Bruce I have no interest of rejoining the team. Besides there is no need to even to get the team together." argued Thor

"We are getting the team together. Because we have found a way to bring everyone back. And possibly take care of Thanos once and for all." assured Bruce

Thor didn't answer he just stared across the room.

"There is beer on the ship." added Rocket

Thor reluctantly agreed to go with Rocket and Bruce. Once everyone was back at the compound. Dinner was ready Steve and Yumi had ordered out for Pizza and wings. Sarah gladly met all of the new people that have come to the compound. After dinner everyone just relaxed and talked. A month later work on the quantum tunnel is done. Now they just have to test it. Barton offered to help test it. He got into the quantum suit that Tony came up with. Barton stepped onto the platform. Bruce flipped some switches.

"We'll send you back for a minute. Then bring you back." informed Bruce

With that said Barton disappeared then he suddenly came back. Barton held up a baseball glove.

"It works." assured Barton

Now that they know they quantum tunnel works. They just need to figure out. Were to find the stones and what years to go get them. So they went into the conference room. First Rocket talked about the power stone. Then Nebula talked about the soul stone. Thor then tried talking about the reality stone aka the ether. Then Steve, Tony, and Bruce talked about what they knew about the space and mind stones. They only stone they don't really know much about is the time stone. But they do know that Doctor Strange was located in New York. Now they have to figure out what years to go back to. To get the the stones.So far they have figured out 2013 on Asgard for the reality stone. They just have to figure out. What years to go to. For the power, soul, space, time, and mind stones. 

With Bruce's help they soon figured out. 2014 is the year to get the power and soul stones. Soon Natasha is lying on a table next to Tony. And Bruce is on the floor next to the table. The red/blonde headed woman is between two men. With triple digit IQ's. And between the two men they have several doctorates. Natasha is smart in her own right but not as smart as they are. Just then Natasha had an idea. 

"You do realize if given the right year. There are three infinity stones in New York." informed Natasha

"Shut the front door." said Bruce rolling over to his side

They figured that 2012 is the best year to go to. Now they have a plan. Thor and Rocket will go to 2013 Asgard to get the reality stone. Rhodey and Nebula will go to 2014 Morag. Natasha and Clint will take the Benatar to 2014 Vormir. And Tony, Steve, and Scott will go to 2012 New York. It's late so they had dinner. They then hung out until went to bed. The next day after breakfast. Natasha, Steve, Thor Tony, Bruce, Clint, Scott, Rhodey, Rocket, and Nebula got into their quantum suits. Before going out to the quantum tunnel. Natasha found Sarah and knelt down in front of her.

"Mommy and Daddy have to go do something. We will be back soon. You be good for Auntie Yumi." informed Natasha

"Ok Mommy." said Sarah

Natasha stood up and the group went out to the quantum tunnel. They all stepped onto the platform. Natasha looked at Steve and said "See you soon." Soon Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Scott are in 2012 New York. Rocket and Thor arrived safely on Asgard the year 2013. Rhodey, Nebula, Clint, and Natasha are on Morag the year 2014. Natasha and Clint are leaving Rhodey and Nebula on Morag. While she and Clint go to Vormir to get the soul stone. 

"I pre programmed the ship to take you two to Vormir.' informed Nebula

Natasha and Clint nodded and got into the ship. They pressed the buttons that Nebula told them to press and they were off. Meanwhile in 2012 New York Bruce got the time stone. Steve got Loki's scepter with the mind stone in it. But Tony and Scott failed to get the Tesseract. But then Tony an idea so he looked at Steve.

"I think I know another time to get the cube." informed Tony

"Are you sure Tony?" asked Steve

"Do you trust me?" asked Tony

"I do." replied Steve

"Head back to base Scott." said Steve

Tony and Steve used the device on their wrists and they disappeared. On Asgard Thor was no help to Rocket. Thor ended up talking to his mother. And getting Mjoinir proving that he is still worthy. Luckily Rocket was able to get the Aether. On Morag Rhodey and Nebula knocked out Star Lord. They went to the temple and got the power stone. Rhodey headed back but Nebula malfunctioned. When she came too she know that Thanos know what they are doing. She ran back to the pod. 

"Rhodey come in Rhodey Thanos knows!!" shouted Nebula

Just as she finished the pod was beamed up into a huge ship. Once on the ship she was beaten by Thanos. On Vorrmir Natasha and Clint made their way up to a temple that is by a cliff. Once at the temple the red skull told them how to get the soul stone.

"Can you believe that guy?" asked Clint

"It's no coincidence that left here without his daughter." argued Natasha

The two friends knew what they had to do. Suddenly Natasha grabbed Clint and flipped him slamming him onto the ground.

"Tell, Steve, Sarah, and Yumi that I love them." demanded Natasha.

Clint saw an opening and flipped Natasha pinned her.

"Tell them yourself. You'll be telling my family that I love them. argued Clint

He got off of Natasha and ran for the cliff. Natasha quickly got into a kneeling potion. And threw two of her smoke bombs. The smoke bombs went off and Clint started coughing. Natasha dashed toward the cliff. Clint quickly waved the smoke from his eyes. Grabbed one of his exploding arrows aimed and fired. The arrow exploded right next to Natasha. Knocking her off her feet and onto the ground. Clint took off toward the cliff. Before Natasha can do anything Clint jumped off the cliff. Natasha got up and looked over the ledge. She can see Clint laying motionless below.

Suddenly all went black for Natasha. When she came too was was in a pool of water. She sat up and opened her right hand to see the soul stone. Natasha started and said "It should have been me." Meanwhile at Camp Lehigh in the 1970's. Tony and Steve luckily got the tesseract. Steve saw Peggy Carter hi first love. But he looked at his wedding ring. And reminded himself that he's married to his other love Natasha. And they have a wonderful little girl. Tony also got to talk to his father Howard. Before the group knew it they were standing on the platform. Of the quantum tunnel. What they don't know is that Nebula isn't the Nebula that they left with. Steve looked over at Natasha and saw that. She looked sad and noticed that Barton is missing. 

"Where's Barton?" asked Steve

"He sacrificed himself for the soul stone. It should have been me." sobbed Natasha

"Sestra how could you say that?" asked a voice

Everyone looked to see Yumi with Jeremie and Sarah. They wanted to welcome the group back from their mission. But they also just heard what Natasha said. Yumi just shook her head angrily and left the room. With Jeremie and Sarah following her. Steve walked up to Natasha with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I understand that you lost your best friend. But you shouldn't be saying things like that." stated Steve

"It should have been me. Barton has a wife and three kids. Yeah I know I have a family too and my job. And I'm better for it." sobbed Natasha

Steve hugged hugged wife and tried to console her. But he is a little mad at the same time.

"I think you should go calm down we have work to do." suggested Steve

Natasha nodded an went to one of the extra bedrooms. While the rest got to work. They need to turn the tesseract, Aether, and crack open Loki's scepter and turn what's inside into stones. Tony is getting to work on a nano tech gauntlet. Steve went to go find Yumi, Jeremie, and Sarah. He found them in the common room watch cartoons with Sarah. The super solider patted Yumi on the shoulder.

"I don't think Natasha meant what she said." assured Steve

Yumi didn't say a word she just huffed and continued watching cartoons.


	9. The Final battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor the Avengers. Warning another major character death.

Chapter 9  
The final battle

Two days later the stones and gauntlet are ready. Now Steve, Thor, and Bruce are trying to decide who. Puts on the gauntlet and do the snap. 

"Before we decide who puts on the gauntlet. Yumi take Sarah, Jeremie, and Natasha. To the underground bunker just to be on the safe side." suggest Steve

"Why do I have to go with Yumi Jeremie, and Sarah?" asked Natasha

"Because I don't know if I can trust you not to sacrifice yourself again." sighed Steve

Natasha just nodded and followed Yumi out of the room. They found Jeremie and Sarah then took the elevator down. To an underground tunnel they followed the tunnel. Until they came to a metal door. Natasha punched in some numbers into the keypad and the door opened. Once they were in the bunker the door closed. The bunker is a good 60 feet below the ground. And it's a good mile away from the compound itself. Back at the compound Bruce has decided to put on the gauntlet. The large green male is in a lot of pain.

"Focus Bruce snap everyone back. Don't change anything about the past 5 years. And I think the ones that come back should age five years." coached Steve

Bruce nodded and with a grunt he snapped and the gauntlet came off. Bruce's arm is black and he isn't moving it. Meanwhile the importer Nebula is at the quantum tunnel. She flipped some switches and activated the tunnel. The female is bringing Thanos to 2023. Back with the others Scott looked out the window. He smiled when he saw a bunch of birds. 

"Hey guys I think it worked" smiled Scott

Suddenly a huge ship came out of the quantum tunnel. It flew above the compound. Then the ship fired down on the compound. After the ship fired Thanos beamed down to meet up with Nebula. Steve, Tony, and Thor made their way out of the wreckage. Rhodey, Bruce, and Rocket are further below and it's flooding. Scott heard their calls for help and shrank down to go help. Meanwhile down in the bunker Yumi, Jeremie, Natasha, and Sarah could feel the ground shake. When the ground stopped shaking. Natasha went into a separate room. 

A few minutes later she came out. Wearing the uniform that she had on when she went to Vormir.

"Oh no you are not going out there Natasha. Plus we might not be able to get out. The tunnel could have collapsed." bellowed Yumi

"There is more than one way to get in and of this bunker. And they might need help." argued Natasha

Yumi went into the separate room then came out a few minutes later. She is wearing the uniform Natasha had given her. And she has the sword that Natasha had given her. Of course over the years Yumi and Natasha had to tweak Yumi's uniform. 

"I'm going with you to make sure. That you don't do anything stupid." hissed Yumi

"Fine follow me. Jeremie please keep an eye on Sarah." said Natasha

Yumi followed Natasha to the back of the bunker. Natasha found the key pad and typed some numbers into it. A door opened and they went through it then the door closed. When they got above ground they could see that the compound is in ruins. They looked around and didn't see Tony or Thor. But then they saw Steve standing alone. Half of his shield is gone and he has mjolnir in his hand. And they can see that he is staring someone down. They followed Steve's stare and saw Thanos and an army. Just then the comms started crackling. 

Then they heard someone say "Cap can you hear me? Cap... on your left." Just then they saw a bunch of magic portals open up. Doctor Strange, Wong, and the students of the magical arts came though. T'challa, Okoye, Shuri, Bucky, Wanda, and the Wankandan army came through. Spider man, the guardians, and the Asgardian army came through. Suddenly the ground shook and Scott who grew big came out of the ground. In his hand is Rocket, Rhodey, and Bruce. Then Tony and Thor joined the the massive group. Steve looked around and was glad that he wasn't alone. He looked back at Thanos raised mjolnir and the shield.

"Avengers.... Assemble!!! yelled Steve

Everyone took off running and Thanos sent his army. Before joining in the fight Natasha is looking for the gauntlet.

"I don't see the gauntlet anywhere. It must be in the ruble somewhere." said Natasha

"I will go look for it. If you promise me that you won't do anything stupid." suggested Yumi

"You have my word sestra." assured Natasha

Yumi nodded and went down the hole that Scott came out of. Natasha took her batons out of the pack on her back. And ran into the fight to join in on the fun. Five minutes later down below Yumi found the gauntlet. She stared climbing back up when she could hear something below her. Not wanting to find out what it is Yumi staring climbing. Once she was back above ground Yumi used her comm.

"Hey guys what do I do with this gauntlet?" asked Yumi

"Get rid of it !" hissed Steve

"No we have to return the stones. From where they came from." argued Bruce.

"Well um the quantum tunnel was destroyed." replied Tony

"That wasn't our only time machine." assured Scott pressing a button

Just then they heard a car horn.

"Does anyone see an ugly brown van?" asked Steve

"I see it but you're not going to like where it's parked." responded Valkyrie

"Scott how long until you can get it started?" asked Steve

"Umm ten, fifteen minutes." replied Scott

"Ok until then keep the gauntlet away from Thanos." ordered Steve

Yumi is already on the run with the gauntlet in hand. Now is time for the ultimate game of keep away. The gauntlet traded a few hands. But then Wanda appeared in front of Thanos.

"I'm going to rip you apart." hissed Wanda

"I don't even know who you are. And I would like to see you try it." replied Thanos

" You will know me. And I will rip you apart." replied Wanda

Using her magic Wanda picked up two piles of ruble and hit Thanos with then. Thanos and Wanda traded blows. Wanda even broke Thanos' sword and tossed it aside. Then she summoned more of her strength. Using her magic she picked up Thanos and is starting to dismantle his armor. Thanos is in a lot of pain and he wants the gauntlet. But first he has to get rid of the woman.

"Rain fire!!" called Thanos

"But sire our troops." responded one of the children of Thanos

"I don't care just do it." choked Thanos

The ship above the battle field lowered it's guns and started firing. Wanda tried to protecting herself but she got blown away. Now everyone is trying to protect themselves, one another, or running for cover. Just then one of the lasers caused water to star poring in. 

"Uhh.. does anyone see this?" asked Pepper

Using his magic Doctor Strange is keeping the water at bay. Just then the ship stopped firing on the battle field. It turned and started firing into the sky.

"What is is firing at?" asked War Machine

"FRIDAY?" asked Tony

"Something had entered the upper atmosphere." replied FRIDAY

Just then a bright yellow light appeared and it flew right through the ship. Everyone looked up and saw Carol. Carol turned around and went through the ship again.After she did that the ship came crashing down. 

"Danvers we could really use some help." said Steve

Scott and Hope finally got the machine in the back of the van working. And opened the back of the van. Carol found Spider Man and landed in front of him.

"Uhh hi I'm.. I'm Peter Parker." stuttered Peter

"Hi Peter Parker you have something for me?" asked Carol

Peter have her the gauntlet and saw Thanos' army coming. 

"I don't know how you're going get through all of that." worried Peter

"Don't worry she has help." replied Okoye

Just then Yumi, Natasha, Pepper, Gamora, Wanda, Hope, Valkyrie, Nebula, Okoye, and Shuri appeared and surrounded Peter and Carol. They all raised their weapons and charged at Thanos' army. Thanks to all of the women Carol got through and headed to the van. But Thanos threw his sword into the back of the van. Causing it to explode. Carol dropped the gauntlet and Thanos picked it up and put it on. Just before he could snap Carol stopped him. Carol quickly was becoming a match for Thanos. So he removed the power stone from the gauntlet. He punched Carol causing her to go flying. Then Thanos put the power stone back on the gauntlet. Tony appeared and tussled with Thanos. But Thanos just tossed him to the side. 

"I told you I am inevitable." smirked Thanos

He snapped his fingers and nothing happened. So he looked over at Tony. Tony had stolen the stones and then attached them to his gauntlet. 

"And I.... am.. Iron Man." said Tony then he snapped his fingers.

After Tony snapped his fingers. Thanos watched as his army started to turn to dust. Until he himself turned to dust. First War Machine and Peter found Tony who isn't doing so well. Then Pepper showed up and went up to Tony.

"FRIDAY." said Pepper

"He's critical miss it won't be long." replied FRIDAY

"We will be okay Tony. You can rest now." assured Pepper

With that said she kissed her husband. Just then everyone realized what was happening and started kneeling. Two days later there was a funeral for Tony. Followed by a memorial service at Tony's cabin. After the service Natasha and Wanda are standing by the lake.

" I wish there was a way I could tell him. That we did it we won." chocked Natasha

"He knows they both do." nodded Wanda

Just then Bucky came up to Wanda and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Come on baby we have a flight to catch. I'm eager to home to check on the house." advised Bucky

"I'm surprised that we can pull you away from Sarah." smiled Wanda

"It might be a while before we get back to Kentucky." admitted Natasha.

With that said Bucky and Wanda left to go to Kentucky. Natasha, Steve, and Sarah went back to the compound. Work on rebuilding the damaged part of the compound has begun.


	10. The next generation

Disclaimer:I don't own the Avengers nor Code Lyoko.

Chapter 10  
The next generation

Two days later Bruce had built a quantum platform. Steve has suited up to return the stones and Mjolnir. Steve stepped onto the platform. He disappeared then returned a few minuets later. Natasha went looking for Yumi and Jeremie. She found them at the entrance of the compound. They have bags at their feet. She walked up to them and asked "Where are you two going?" 

"We are going to our homes in Kentucky I want to see Ulrich." replied Yumi

"And I want to see Aelita." said Jeremie

Just then Steve and Sarah walked up to them. Sarah ran over and hugged the woman's leg. 

"Aunty Umi where are you going?" asked Sarah

"Jeremie and I are going home." said Yumi after she knelt down and hugged Sarah

Just then a taxi pulled up and the back doors opened up. A woman with pink hair rushed out of the taxi . And wrapped her arms around Jeremie. A brown haired man also rushed out of the taxi. And wrapped his arms around Yumi. Soon Jeremie and Yumi realized who they were. 

"Oh my god Aelita I've missed you so much." cried Jeremie

"Oh Ulrich it's so good to see you." sang Yumi

After hugged was over Yumi introduced Ulrich and Aelita to Sarah. Just then a second taxi pulled up. Jeremie and Yumi looked at Ulrich and Aelita then at the taxis. 

"Let's go home." they smiled

They said their goodbyes to Steve, Natasha, and Sarah. Ulrich and Yumi got into one taxi. And Jeremie and Aelita got into the other. Steve, Natasha, and Sarah watched as the taxis drove away. After the taxis left Steve looked at Natasha.

"Maybe we should go home to Kentucky also." suggested Steve

"I agree." admitted Natasha

The family of three walked back to what was the compound. They went down into the bunker and packed what was theirs. Once packed Steve called for called for a moving van. When the van arrived they put all of their things into the van. Then Steve, Natasha, and Sarah headed to Kentucky. It is now 2026 Sarah is now six years old. Jeremie and Aelita are now teachers at the high school. And they have a two year old girl with pink hair and blue eyes named Anita. Ulrich and Yumi got married in 2024. Yumi reopened her martial arts studio. Ulrich is still on the police force. And they have one year old twin girls named Astrid and Natalia. Astrid had dark brown hair and and hazel eye. And Natalia has black hair and brown eyes. Yumi named her second twin twin Natalia as a nod to her best friend and Russian sister Natasha.

Bucky and Wanda got married on December 10th 2023. They have two year old fraternal twins Mason and Anastasia. Mason has brown hair and grey eyes. And Anastasia has dark brown hair and blue eyes. And Sarah is a big sister she has a two year old brother named James. James has blonde hair and green eyes. Bucky and Steve bought an old boy scout camp. And turned it into a boot camp for way ward youth. Steve isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent anymore. But he is still the leader of the Avengers if they ever need him. He runs the boot camp with Bucky. And they have several drill Sargent's that drill the kids. Even Bucky and Steve drill the kids. Natasha is still a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the Black Widow.

Wanda is still apart of the honorary Avengers. And helps Doctor Strange with magical and mystical threats. Plus Doctor Strange mentors Wanda. Yumi and Ulrich, Wanda and Bucky, Natasha and Steve, and Jeremie and Aelita still live near each other. Natalia has the red room serum, James has the super solider serum, and Mason has the crock glue. So they could become the next Avengers. But that is up to them when they grown up. And their parents aren't going to force them. To become the next Avengers. For now once a week if they can Yumi and Ulrich, Wanda and Bucky, Natasha and Steve, and Jeremie and Aelita. All get together with the kids and have a cookout and have fun. They get together because they all get along. And they have tight friendships and enjoy being together. They hope that their kids are all close as well. But only time will tell. 

The End!!!!


End file.
